Hogwart's Business
by HulkJr
Summary: Voldemort menyerang ke Hogwarts! Harry yang panik pun segera bangun dan mengejarnya.. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Silakan baca kisah ini.. :D


Wew, ternyata ada beberapa fanfic gw di yang belum diaplot ke FFn uy.. So, demi meramaikan FF di profil gw, ya pastinya gw aplot aja ke FFn.. Wekeke.. Ditunggu komennya ya kawan-kawan!

* * *

><p>Judul : Hogwart's Business<br>Disclaimer : Punya JKR semuanya. PUAS?  
>Genre : Religi, Action, dan lain-lain silakan sebutkan..<br>Timeline : Tahun ke-6 Harry Potter.

**Hogwart's Business**

Malam kian larut, suasana hening begitu terasa di Hogwarts. Mungkin hanya suara mengorok dari seorang anak di kamar laki-laki Gryffindor yang bisa memecahkan keheningan itu. Namun, sepertinya semua penghuni kamar itu tetap tidak merasa terganggu oleh hal itu. Buktinya mereka semua sekarang dalam keadaan terlelap.

"Dumbledore.. Hogwarts.." igau anak yang memiliki luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahinya, Harry Potter. "Bisnis.. Harus diselesaikan.."

Setelah itu luka di dahinya bertambah panas dan sakit, memaksa anak tadi bangun dari tidurnya. Sambil terus mengerang dan memegangi lukanya, dia berpikir seraya mengingat-ngingat apa yang baru saja dia impikan. Tetapi, sampai sakit di dahinya sudah tak terasa lagi, dia tetap tak bisa mengingat hal itu. Akhirnya, dia merasakan kelopak matanya memberat lagi, dan tak perlu waktu lama sampai dia tertidur kembali.

_"Aku harus pergi ke Hogwarts dan menemui Dumbledore sekarang juga!"_ gumam Harry dengan suara melengking tinggi. _"Masih ada bisnis yang harus diselesaikan."_

Lalu, entah dengan sihir apa, Harry dapat melayang dan terbang melintasi suatu perkampungan kumuh. Saat Harry melewati sungai, dia melayang turun hingga bayangannya terlihat memantul dari air. Tak jelas bayangan apa yang direfleksikan oleh air sungai, yang sangat terlihat jelas hanya pantulan mata merah menyala dan jari tangan putihnya yang membentang.

_"Hogwarts,aku datang!"_

Suara Harry yang tinggi serta terkesan dingin terdengar lagi. Dia juga merasakan kini mulutnya sedang menyeringai penuh kelicikan.

_"Harry!"_

Teriakan temannya, Ron, lantas langsung membangunkan Harry. Luka di dahinya sakit lagi. Lebih sakit dari yang dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Sori, aku membangunkanmu. Habis, tadi sepertinya kau mengigau tentang 'Hogwarts, aku datang..' atau semacamnya," kata Ron, "dan kudengar kau tertawa penuh kemenangan setelahnya. Aku takut sekali mendengarnya."

"Pasti gara-gara mimpi itu!" geram Harry sambil menekan-nekan dahinya.

"Mimpi apa, Harry? Apa kau masuk ke dalam pikiran Kau-Tahu-Siapa lagi?" tanya Ron.

"Errr, yeah sepertinya."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Harry diam sejenak. Berusaha mengingat kembali mimpi yang baru saja dia alami. Ron yang penasaran dengan jawaban yang dia dengar mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Harry.

"Gawat, Ron, gawat!" seru Harry panik. "Aku.. Aku melihat aku, err, maksudku aku melihat Voldemort sedang menuju Hogwarts!"

"Hah? Yang benar? Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia mau menyelesaikan suatu urusan dengan Profesor Dumbledore! Kita harus segera bertindak, Ron!"

"Tap.. tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ron ikut panik.

"Kita panggil Hermione dulu, lalu kita sama-sama pergi menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah untuk melaporkan penglihatanku," usul Harry yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Ron, tanda setuju.

Bergegas, mereka berdua berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kamar perempuan Gryffindor, namun seperti bisa ditebak, tangga menuju kamar itu berubah menjadi seluncuran sehingga membuat Harry dan Ron meluncur kembali ke bawah. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa mereka tidak jadi mengajak Hermione dan pergi menuju ruangan tempat Prof Dumbledore berada berdua saja. Untung saja, tempat itu masih berada di menara, sehingga tak begitu jauh dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Password?" tanya patung Gargoyle yang menjaga pintu masuk kantor Kepsek yang langsung menghalangi Harry dan Ron yang hendak menerobos masuk.

"Eh, apa passwordnya, Harry?"

"Hmm, aku tak tahu. Tapi, coba saja kita tebak.." jawab Harry. "Biasanya berhubungan dengan makanan manis."

"Pastiles Pemuntah? Nogat Mimisan? Kudapan Kabur?" tebak Ron asal.

"Waw, yang kau hafal hanya permen produksi Fred dan George ya?"

"Aku panik. Yang kuingat hanya benda-benda itu, habis pas liburan mereka menjadikanku kelinci percobaan terus sih!" curhat Ron dengan mimik muka sedih yang dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu, coba ingat yang lain! Permen Nanas.. Permen Strawberry.. Permen Jeruk?" Harry terus menebak sementara patung Gargoyle tetap tidak memberi jalan. "Cukup..! Persetan dengan permen, beri kami jalan! Ini urusan penting, kami harus segera bertemu Prof. Dumbledore!"

"Tak ada gunanya, Harry! Benda ini tetap menghalangi kita.." kata Ron lesu. "Lebih baik kita ke ruang Prof McGonnagall saja deh. Mungkin dia tahu passwordnya.. Sekalian aku bisa meminta kue jahe di ruangannya, lapar sih.."

"Yak, password benar. Silakan masuk!" tiba-tiba patung Gargoyle meloncat minggir dan memberikan jalan bagi mereka.

"Ha? Jadi, passwordnya kue jahe? Berarti dirimu ini lebih berguna saat berpikir menggunakan perut daripada otak.. Hehe.." singgung Harry.

"Thanks, pujiannya!" jawab Ron singkat dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Seusai berada di puncak tangga spiral di Kantor Dumbledore, mereka melihat pintu tinggi ruangan itu. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, mereka berlari ke arah pintu itu. Tapi tak diduga pintu itu malah terbuka sebelum salah satu dari mereka mengetuknya.

"Ada apa, Mr Potter dan Mr Weasley?" tanya suara kalem dari dalam ruangan, pastinya itu adalah suara Prof Dumbledore.

"Maaf, Sir, kami mengganggu istirahat anda. Tapi, sepertinya Harry punya info penting!" jawab Ron sambil menyenggol Harry.

"Voldemort sedang datang kemari, Profesor! Dia akan datang mencari anda malam ini juga!" ucap Harry dibalas dengan pandangan menyelidik dari Prof Dumbledore. "Err.. Aku melihatnya dalam pikiranku. Dia ingin menyelesaikan suatu bisnis dengan an... Aaaaaa!"

Luka Harry memanas lagi. Sungguh tak tertahankan, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di tengah ruangan itu.

Harry melihat sebuah kastil megah menjulang di depannya. Dengan terburu-buru, dia terbang melintasi danau hitam di bawahnya yang kini terlihat sangat tenang.

_"Ah, Hogwarts! My home sweet home!"_ujar Harry dengan suara tinggi lagi.

Harry terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan dahi yang berdenyut-denyut keras. "Dia.. Voldemort.. Sudah sampai di Hogwarts!"

Ron yang mendengar hal itu langsung memekik kaget, sedangkan Dumbledore seperti biasa tetap terlihat tenang dan kalem.

"Baik, Harry. Kurasa sekarang kau dan Mr. Weasley bisa sembunyi saja di belakang lemari itu." perintah Dumbledore tegas, tanpa meninggalkan sikap tenangnya. "Dan, terima kasih atas pemberitahuan singkatmu. Walaupun akan lebih baik jika kau berusaha tetap menutup pikiranmu itu."

Harry tak bisa membantah perintah dari Kepala Sekolahnya itu. Dia pun merasa bersalah karena sebelumnya dia pernah diajari cara menutup pikiran dari Lord Voldemort. Kini, dia dan Ron hanya bisa menunggu dengan perasaan cemas, dan berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan tersebut.

Bruagh! Suara keras terdengar di luar ruangan. Sepertinya, patung Gargoyle sudah dihancurkan oleh Voldemort yang tidak ingin dihalangi jalannya. Duagh! Kali ini suara itu dekat sekali, yep, pintu Kantor Dumbledore terdorong oleh suatu mantra seperti didobrak oleh raksasa dan melayang ke arah lukisan para mantan kepsek Hogwarts.

"Selamat malam, Tom!" sapa Prof Dumbledore ramah.

"Aku tidak butuh sambutan bodohmu itu, Dumbledore!" seru Voldemort.

"Ok, mau teh?"

Prang! Hiasan dari gelas yang ada di meja Prof Dumbledore pecah berserakan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak butuh keramah-tamahan apapun!" kata Voldemort lagi. "Sayang sekali, tujuanku ke sini sekarang bukan untuk membunuhmu. Kalau tidak.. Mungkin senyuman dari wajah keriputmu itu akan lenyap seketika!"

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu ke sini?"

"Bisnis.. Yang belum kuselesaikan!" jawab Voldemort sambil mengangkat tongkatnya. "Tujuanku adalah..."

"Expeliarmus!" teriak Harry yang baru saja keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sayang, mantra itu tidak berefek apa-apa karena Voldemort sudah lebih dulu menangkisnya.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali. Ada si kecil Potter juga.." ledek Voldemort. "Bisnisku bisa dengan mudah diselesaikan kalau begitu.."

"Kalau begitu, cepat katakan apa bisnismu?" Dumbledore bertanya dengan posisi siap siaga.

Voldemort melambaikan tongkatnya sekali, mengeluarkan sinar berpendar dari tongkatnya itu. Dumbledore dan Harry dengan cekatan berteriak 'Protego!' sehingga terbentuk perisai tak terlihat di depan mereka. Namun, anehnya tak ada yang terjadi dengan mereka. Malahan, mereka tidak bisa melihat Voldemort lagi di ruangan itu. Yang terlihat hanya cahaya berpendar, yang akhirnya membentuk suatu susunan kata

_TOM MARVOLLO RIDDLE_

Yang tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi,

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT_

Dan dari tulisan itu berpendar kembali huruf demi huruf di bawahnya.

_Mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa tahun ini.  
>Kuberi waktu sebulan ini untuk menempa kemampuan kalian, agar kalian bisa tetap menjadi lawan terbaik bagiku atau malah kalian akan jauh lebih hebat dariku. Ah, tapi itu mustahil! Voldemort tidak akan terkalahkan! Muhahaha..!<em>

Tring.

Tulisan berpendar itu hilang. Meninggalkan Harry dan Profesor Dumbledore yang terdiam mematung, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Terasa oleh Harry, luka di dahinya berdenyut-denyut lagi, sesaat dia melihat lagi dalam pikirannya, Voldemort terbang di atas suatu tempat sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dan bergumam, 'Akhirnya, bisnisku bisa terlaksana!'

"Jadi, dia kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan itu?" kata Harry masih tak percaya. "Sungguh.. Ter.. la.. lu..!"

**~Fin~**

Tuh kan gw bisa buat FF yang serius juga...  
>*kaboer dari para pembaca yang lagi melongo*<p>

* * *

><p>Diposting di HPI tanggal 25 Agustus 2008 untuk Challenge Fanfic Religi.. Err, tapi kayaknya cuma pas ucapannya doing yang religi -_-a<p> 


End file.
